Good Morning
by xKittyPetrovax3
Summary: Al/Carrie pairing oneshot.


Carrie managed to crack her eye lids open and she saw that it was still dark. It was not time to wake up and get ready for work yet. So why did she feel something tickling her arm?

As the fog in her mind started to clear, she realized it was Al leaving a trail of slow gentle kisses up her arm. There were times when touches like this from him were very much appreciated and reciprocated. But certainly not before her alarm went off.

"Hey..." Her raspy voice was laced with annoyance. "What... what time is it?"

"Hmm..." His mouth never broke contact with her skin. "I think it's time to have a little fun before we have to get ready for work."

She moaned out of frustration, not awake enough to appreciate his efforts. "It's too early for this." She rolled over, turning her back to him, hoping that would deter him.

She really should have known better. Al Burns was nothing if not persistent. He scooted over to her, so his body was pressed up against hers. "It's never too early for this." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered slightly, definitely more awake now, but still not completely on board with his plan. (Even though she loved the way his naked chest felt pressed up against her back.) "Yes, it is. Right now is too early for this. After work... I promise we can do it after work."

"But we have the time now." He brushed her hair away from her neck and continued kissing her like before. "We don't know what time we'll be done with the case... and what if something happens and we don't make it home?"

He was unbelievable. "Are you seriously trying to guilt me into morning sex by claiming one or both of us might die today?"

"Carrie, I'm shocked you would even accuse me of such a thing." He chuckled against her skin and she felt the vibrations right to her core. He kept kissing her neck and now he was moving his hips against her, trying to ease his already hard cock between her thighs.

She tried to stay annoyed and resist him. She honestly just wanted to go back to sleep. The previous night had been a late one (not too late to have a little fun before falling asleep though). Tonight was probably going to be the same. The precious few hours of sleep she could get were essential to her sanity.

But Al knew exactly what he was doing and sleep was definitely losing this battle. With each brush of his lips against her skin, with each caress of his hand on her arm, with each roll of his hips, she was becoming more and more wake and her need for him was growing. She knew she was a goner when her hips started to move slowly against his and when a soft moan escaped her lips.

He slipped his arm underneath her, between her body and the mattress. He traced along her curves, loving every new sound and shiver that involuntarily came out of her. His hand settled on her breast, grasping it fully, pinching her nipple between his fingers as he squeezed. Her sharp intake of breath let him know that sleep was the furthest thing from her mind.

He couldn't help but smile between the kisses he was still placing all over her neck and shoulder. "You know what? You're probably right. We should probably go back to sleep."

She laughed which then quickly turned into a sigh. "Yeah... sleep sounds fantastic right now."

"Definitely..." He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear as his other hand caressed her hip and then her belly. "Definitely fantastic."

He had her right where he wanted her. She was completely in his grasp, both arms holding her tightly as his fingers continued to drive her wild. She turned her head, arching her neck so her lips could met his in a frantic messy kiss. She was loving this, but still desperate for more. He could tell she wanted to roll over in his arms so she could face him and most likely take control of this situation. As fun as that would be, he wasn't quite done with this just yet. His hand slowly traveled down her belly. She held her breath in anticipation, until he finally made contact with her center. She breathed out his name, shaking and trembling as he continued to stroke her. When he inserted one finger into her, her arm flew back, desperate to hold onto him as he expertly touched her. She meant to just run her fingers through his hair, but she grabbed onto his unruly curls and pulled. If it hurt, he didn't seem to mind at all.

She was close. Her breathing was becoming more ragged and she was thrusting her hips into his hand with more force. A second finger entered her as his thumb made contact with her clit. One more squeeze of her nipple and one more bite to her ear and she came in his arms. He held her as she gasped and shivered and pulled at his hair.

Before her brain could fully start functioning again, he surprised her by grabbing her hips and propping her up on her knees. Positioning himself behind her, he entered her with one thrust as she moaned into the mattress. He must have read her mind, because he immediately started pounding into her with long deep strokes. She pushed against him, matching his rhythm and soon she was falling over the edge again. She knew it was time for him too, as he slowed his pace slightly before coming deep inside of her, growling her name.

After catching his breath, he managed to lean down and kiss her right between her shoulder blades. "By the way..." he whispered against her skin. "Happy birthday."

She let out a laugh. "Oh yeah, I forgot that was today. Damn, you should have let me sleep in as a present."

He collapsed next to her and pulled her towards him, face to face. "Well, we still have some time. You can go back to sleep."

"Or..." She leaned over and kissed him. "We could continue this celebration in the shower."

He smiled against her lips, convinced now more than ever that he loved this woman. "Anything for the birthday girl."


End file.
